One Piece DX Figure
TV Anime 「One Piece」 DX Figure is a series of 18 cm tall figures released in 2006 by Banpresto, which could only be found in UFO Catcher games. Each released set is composed of 2 characters. Each figure is generally sold in specialized shop at ¥1200~1400. Since then, Banpresto has released a lot of figure series, marked under the DX brand, which stands for Deluxe. It generally deals with figures of an overall better quality than their usual productions, with a size of around 15cm tall. Sometimes, a line name is also marked with the word Kumitate Shiki (組立式). It's a Japanese word meaning ready-made / pre-assembled, i.e. no painting and minor assembling required, but sometimes you can find it literally translated as Assembly Type (as 組立 / Kumitate can be translated as assembly and 式 / Shiki means type, style). So this article is a catalog of every Banpresto figure series, marked under the DX brand. Still, this page isn't exhaustive as it doesn't enumerate the numerous plushies, in particular Chopper plushies, that has come out under the DX brand. The different lines are organized under 3 categories: *Regular figure series, *Chopper focused series, which deals with lines centered around Chopper renditions. *Crossover series, which deals with crossover between One Piece and Dragon Ball. Regular figure series One Piece DX Figure *One Piece DX Figure ～Swimsuit Style～ テレビアニメ「ワンピース」ＤＸフィギュア～水着スタイル～ This set, released in July 2006, represents Nami and Luffy, both in swimsuits. Nami is wearing Luffy's hat instead of Luffy. *One Piece DX Figure 2 ～Party Style～ テレビアニメ「ワンピース」DXフィギュア2〜パーティースタイル〜 This set, released in November 2006, represents Robin and Sanji. One Piece Ready-Made Super DX Figure ワンピース 組立式スーパーDX ゴーイング・メリー号フィギュア ワンピース 組立式スーパーDXサウザンド・サニー号フィギュア ワンピース 組立式スーパーDX ゴーイング・メリー号フィギュア～グレードアップカラーリングｖｅｒ．～ ワンピース 組立式スーパーDXサウザンド・サニー号フィギュア～グレードアップカラーリングｖｅｒ．～ This set, released in mid-December 2008, represents Going Merry and Thousand Sunny. Improved versions, named Grade Up Coloring ver., were released on late April 2009. They feature better gradient coloring and added details. One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ ワンピース 組立式DXフィギュア ～THE GRANDLINE MEN～ *One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ This set, released in August 2009, represents Luffy and Ace in their usual, though in darker coloring, clothing. A re-edition of this set has occured in early February 2010. *One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.2 This set, released in mid-December 2009, features Luffy (same model as in GLM1) and Shanks. *One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.3 This set, released in mid-March 2010, features "Pirate King" Luffy with a red coat and Mihawk. *One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.4 This set, released in late June 2010, features "Pirate King" Luffy with a blue coat and Trafalgar Law. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.5 This set, released mid-September 2010, features Luffy with a blue jacket, Trafalgar Law (same model as in GLM4) and Eustass "Captain" Kid. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.6 This set, released late December 2010, features Sanji and Silvers Rayleigh. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.7 This set, released late March 2011, features Sanji with his Sabaody suit, Buggy in his Whitebeard War Saga outfit and a re-release of Eustass "Captain" Kid. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.8 This set, released late May 2011, came with a 2nd version of Shanks and his right-hand Benn Beckman. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men ?～ This set, released on June 2011, contains Bon Kurei and Emporio Ivankov. It's not called vol.9 for the obvious reason that, this time, the characters aren't really manly ^_^;. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.9 This set, released late September 2011, is about Yasopp and Zoro. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.10 This set, released late October 2011, is about New World Arc Luffy and Usopp. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.11 This set, released late December 2011, deals with Marco and Gol D. Roger. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.12 This set, released late March 2012, contains New World Arc Zoro, Sanji and Chopper. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.0I Released late June 2012 with young Shanks and Garp. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.13 This set, released Summer 2012, contains New World Arc Franky. *One Piece DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ vol.0II Released July 2012 with Shiki *One Piece DX Figurine ～Grandline Men One Piece Film Z vol.1～ Released Dec 2012 with Luffy and Usopp One Piece Ready-Made DX Movie Version Heroine Figure ～Strong World～ ワンピース 組立式DX劇場版ヒロインフィギュア ～Strong World～ This set, released in mid-January 2010, features Nami and Robin in their casual clothes as depicted in the 10th One Piece film: Strong World. One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure ワンピース DX王下七武海フィギュア This series features every known Shichibukai, the former members Crocodile, Jinbe and Blackbeard included, for a total of 8 figures. 2 figures will be issued every months from August 2010 onwards. Retailers and UFO catcher owners can get a box of 36 figures at 28,000¥, or 778¥ a piece. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.1 This set was released early August 2010 with Jinbe and Donquixote Doflamingo. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.2 This set was released mid-September 2010 with Gekko Moriah and Crocodile. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.3 This set was released late October 2010 with Marshall D. Teach A.K.A. Blackbeard and Dracule Mihawk. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.4 This set will come mid-November 2010 with Bartholomew Kuma and Boa Hancock. One Piece Super DX The Portgas D. Ace ワンピース スーパーDX THE PORTGAS・D・ACE (ポートガス・D・エース) This unique figure of Ace was released on the last week of August 2010. The wholesale price of a box of 25 figures was 20,000¥, i.e. 800¥ a piece, available only to resellers and game center owners. A special campaign also ran from August 7th to September 30th 2010 where only 100 persons could win a Sepia Limited Color version of this figure. For this, you had to go to a game center, find a poster advertising the campaign with a QR code, use it to find the related webform to validate your participation to the raffle. The same figure model was planned to be used for a 3rd version integral of the Master Stars Piece series. It has been canceled since. Note that the height of this Super DX figure differs from regular DX figures, i.e. 26cm versus 16cm respectively. One Piece DX Figure ～Title of The D～ ワンピース DXフィギュア～Dの称号～ In December 2010, Banpresto launched a series focused on characters having the famous D. middlename. *One Piece DX Title Of The D. vol.1 started mid-December 2010 with Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Garp. *One Piece DX Title Of The D. vol.2, released mid-February 2011, featured Portgas D. Ace and Gol D. Roger. One Piece DX Marines Figure ワンピース DX海軍フィギュア At the beginning of 2011, Banpresto has launched a new series of figures, focused on Marine characters. *One Piece DX Marines Figure vol.1, released late February 2011, features Sengoku and Kizaru. *One Piece DX Marines Figure vol.2, released mid-March 2011, features Aokiji and Akainu. One Piece DX Figure -Brotherhood- Released early April 2011, it represents Luffy and Ace amongst flames. One Piece DX Girls Snap Collection This series is focused on the girl characters in One Piece as depicted in some illustration. *One Piece DX Girls Snap Collection Vol.1 The first volume of this series came out mid-April 2011 with Nami and Vivi in their Alabasta outfits. *One Piece DX Girls Snap Collection Vol.2 The second volume was released for late July 2011 with Nami in swimsuit eating an ice cream and Girls Snap Vol.1 Vivi. *One Piece DX Girls Snap Collection Vol.3 The third volume represents Robin in an archeologist outfit and cowgirl Nami, released late December 2011. One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ ワンピース DXフィギュア～GRANDLINE CHILDREN～ *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ Vol.1 Released late August 2011, the 1st volume features Sabo and Luffy during their childhood as depicted during Luffy's flashback of the Post-War Arc. September 2011, an Unlimited Cruise SP version of kid Luffy has been released, available to the 200 winners of a campaign for Club Nintendo that ran from May 26th to July 31th 2011. *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ Vol.2 Released early December 2011, the 2nd volume is about Ace and Hancock. *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ Vol.3 Released late February 2012, the 3rd volume is about Rob Lucci and Jabra. *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ Vol.4 Released May 2012 with Nico Robin, Spandam and his sword Funkfreed. *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ Vol.5 Released Summer 2012 with Roronoa Zoro and Kaku. One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Lady～ ワンピース DXフィギュア～GRANDLINE LADY～ *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Lady～ Vol.1 Released late November 2011, this set features timeskip Nami and Jewelry Bonney. *One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Lady Special～ Released July 2012 with Shirahoshi Chopper focused series One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure *One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure テレビアニメ「ワンピース」組立式DXチョッパーソフビフィギュア This set, released in early August 2008, represents 2 versions of Chopper, one in his canonical appearance, another with a jacket. *One Piece DX Ready-Made Movie Version Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure 1 ワンピース DX組立式劇場版チョッパーソフビフィギュア1 Released in early January 2010, this set represents Chopper in casual clothes and in a formal suit as seen during Strong World, the 10th One Piece film. *One Piece DX Ready-Made Movie Version Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure 2 ワンピース DX組立式劇場版チョッパーソフビフィギュア2 Released in mid-February 2010, this set represents Chopper in different casual clothes as seen during Strong World, the 10th One Piece film. One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Conceptual Figure ワンピース 組立式ＤＸチョッパーコンセプチュアルフィギュア *One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Conceptual Figure This set, released in late July 2009, represents 2 versions of Chopper in a swimsuit and along a surfboard. *One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Conceptual Figure 2 This set, released in mid-October 2009, represents Chopper in a black or white suit. Chopper Ready-Made DX Figure ～Rumble Ball～ For more information, follow this link. Crossover series Dragon Ball Z x One Piece DX Ready-Made Figure ドラゴンボールZ×ワンピース　DX組立式フィギュア 2 sets were released in mid-November and mid-December 2008 to celebrate the Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary. The first one is comprised of Luffy and Son Goku, the second one Nami and Bulma. Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ドラゴンボール改・ワンピース 組立式DXフィギュア *Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure 1 To celebrate the 2 most successful Jump series in Japan, their animated counterparts have seen a common allocated time slot, marketed as Dream 9, every Sunday mornings, going from 9:00am to 10:00am. First Dragon Ball Kai, a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without the fillers, and then One Piece. This set of figures, released mid-March 2010, represents 2 key characters of both series, merely re-engineering previous incarnations of the same characters: - Son Goku SSJ from the High Spec Coloring Figure series, holding the Demon Fruit eaten by Luffy. The turtle kanji (read as kame, written as 亀) on his gi is replaced by Luffy's jolly roger. - Monkey D. Luffy from the Grand Line Men series, holding the single-starred Dragon Ball (the one that Goku inherited from his grand-father Gohan is the 4-starred Dragon Ball). *Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure 2 This second set in the Dragon Ball Kai / One Piece crossover series will feature, this time, brand new sculptings. Released on late March 2010. The 2 characters are represented in the same pose, arms crossed: - Piccolo - Roronoa Zoro One Piece x Panson Works DX Soft Vinyl Figure See the One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure article for more information. Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece DX Kame Sennin & Chopper Santa Claus Figure ドラゴンボール改・ワンピース DX亀仙人&チョッパーサンタクロースフィギュア Banpresto released a one shot figure set late October 2010, with Kame Sennin, the perverted master of Son Goku, and Chopper wearing Santa Claus red clothes. External Links This page is based upon Banpresto website "secret parts", listing UFO Catcher products from September 2007 and onwards: *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2007/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2008/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2009/ An other Banpresto webpage source (about One Piece news products including DX figures): *http://www.prizebp.jp/grmn/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/onepiece/ And also based on the Prize Get! blog for products from July 2005 and onwards. Site Navigation Category:Merchandise